1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing system, an information processing method and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are apparatuses that have application platforms and can implement application programs for controlling the apparatuses. Such application platforms may be substantially modified according to technological innovations, requirements from market, developments of new models or the like. For example, shift from application platforms provided with application program interfaces (API) by programming languages such as C language or Java (trademark registered) language to browser-based application platforms is performed. The browser-based application platform is fundamentally an application platform where a Web browser is an operation environment. In the browser-based application platform, application programs, which are developed by using HTML (HyperText Markup Language), CSS (Cascading Style Sheets), JavaScript (trademark registered) and the like (hereinafter referred to as “Web application”), operate.
When the shift of application platform is performed, in markets, a plurality of kinds of application platforms may be mixed. In such a situation, support for all the application platforms may be required for manufacturers of apparatuses. In such a case, for example, for a certain application program, operations in the same manner in the respective application platforms are required.